sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blanko4
Hi, welcome to SDGO Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:4scissors.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Monotonous (Talk) 20:51, 20 April 2009 HELP can you help how to join the sd gundam online If you want to sign up for KR SDGO please look at this guide: http://ggftw.com/forum/sd-gundam-capsule-fighter-online/44757-kr-netmarble-registration-guide.html if you have trouble ask Tanja on that forum If you want to play the TW (Taiwan) version, you can easily figure out the registration using Google translate. It easier than the Korean version to register for. Blanko4 17:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) THANKS YOU VERY MUCH THANK YOU Blanko4 and what is your gundam You're welcome. I have many Gundams. Some of my favourites are Duel, Duel AS, Gold Frame Amatsu, and Re-GZ. Blanko4 16:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Proposal: Pallas Athene -> Palace Athene I propose moving Pallas Athene to Palace Athene and Pallas Athene (Large missile) to Palace Athene (Large missile). This is the spelling used in game and wiki should probably reflect this for consistency. This spelling also consistent with Bandai's localized spelling and the spelling used on the HGUC box of the Palace Athene. The Pallas spelling will redirect to the Athene's respective pages. I considered suggesting a disambiguation page but for two suits, it's not that big of deal. Blanko4 19:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Very well. Sounds fair enough. --Monotonous 08:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sauce? > http://sdgo.wikia.com/wiki/Ground_Gundam 'Tis not that I don't believe you, but I just want to know if this is everything that's changing. (Besides what you listed on ze front page.) http://gundam.netmarble.net/Community/Notice/view.asp?menu=1_1_1&tbName=CappaNotice&idx=615 Under 2. 유닛 밸런스 조정, the fourth unit on the list. I didn't add a note sooner because I expected Netmarble to update the stat grid on the website and I would have just replaced the old stat grid with the newer one. However, it's been 3 months so I thought I should say something. The stat grid is changed on the unit in game . Blanko4 18:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) So how would one obtain a decent stat grid of the unit, similar to the rest then? --Monotonous 19:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Wait until Netmarble finally updates the page maybe? The stat grid in game differs from the one used on the website. Look at GP-02. It has a maxed special stat on the in game stat grid but on the Netmarble site (and wiki) stat grid, it is not maxed out. I suppose if you don't mind inconsistency, the stat grid from in game could be used. Blanko4 20:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The GP02 stat grid being like that is because the grid on the website is larger though. --Monotonous 06:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ~ Thanks for taking the time to create the pages for those new MS and stuff. So yeah, fanks. -Monotonous 10:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) 17:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I was the one who changed the information on Psyco Gundam (Megaparticle Gun)'s amount of bullets for Finger Beam Cannons. I just got it recently and it does have 7 bullets. I was at first puzzled because I remembered reading only 2 here at SDGO Wiki. Mine was the Taiwanese version. Could that be the cause of different bullet counts? It's possible there is a discrepancy between the two versions. Actually, after another round of testing it does indeed have 7. Thanks for correcting the info. Blanko4 21:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Gold Frame AMATU in TW Hi, i was just wondering if you know the units that are needed for Gold Frame AMATU in the TW Version? It is totally different from the wiki and KR Version...